superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tenchu: Stealth Assassins
Tenchu: Stealth Assassins is an action-adventure stealth game developed by Acquire and published by Sony Music Entertainment Japan in Japan and Activision worldwide for the PlayStation in 1998. Tenchu is known for its stealth gameplay and the eerie settings of feudal Japan. Tenchu was one of the first ninja games to incorporate stealth, a very crucial aspect of ninjutsu. However, aside from featuring traditional martial arts in battles, the game incorporates elements of historical fantasy and Japanese mythology. The Completionist In his review of the first Tenchu game, Jirard found it to be very conflicting in every category. On the one hand, there were some parts of the presentation and gameplay he thoroughly enjoyed, but on the other hand, there were parts of both that he thought really stunk. From a stealth perspective, he thought the game did an excellent job at making players feel like actual ninjas. But for those who wanted more than that, especially in terms of combat, he definitely could see why the game wouldn't be for everyone. The presentation was something that Jirard felt to be very rough, and very aged. However, he feels that it elicits a feeling of nostalgia, where one can look back on how far video games have come since the game's release. While annoyed with the unskippable cutscenes (given how he would have to replay levels multiple times), Jirard found that the voice acting helped to redeem them, as it was so bad it was good, and declared it to be one of the game's biggest draws. He also noted how the game physics were questionable, enemies would glitch into walls, and, while they weren't game-breaking, the bugs would certainly be bad enough to break the immersion. The soundtrack was the shining light of the presentation for Jirard, as he found each and every track very enjoyable, and that it proved that, while looking ugly on the surface, some games can provide amazing aspects. The narrative of Tenchu was something that Jirard didn't much care for. He felt nothing for the characters within, and the in-game exposition preceding each chapter was something he felt he could do without, as it explained why the enemy had to be killed, and Jirard was already all for it beforehand. The gameplay for Jirard was divided, to say the least. He found that, if sticking to the path and just generally playing the game well enough, Tenchu is extremely fun and worthwhile. But, on the other hand, he found that if players strayed off from the main path even the tiniest bit, it just leads to frustration. He was pleased that the game didn't offer any hidden collectibles, and just asked for him to just be good at the game in order to complete it. And while he found the abilities cool and useful, Jirard believed that the stiff controls and bad camera made it overly difficult to consistently perform them. Of course, even without taking the abilities into account, he believed the controls to still be difficult to use, and the camera difficult to manage. The stealth mechanics incorporated were things that he was very pleased with, though, as it was satisfying to stealthily kill his enemies from behind and see the animations played when doing so. But the fighting mechanics proved to be less than ideal, all due to the clunky controls and the ability to just button mash the attack button for victory for most encounters. The completion bonuses were something Jirard found to be pretty cool, as getting the best ranking (Grand Master) for each level resulted in unlocking new ninja equipment that helped in the progress of other levels. However, there was no bonus for actually completing the game, but Jirard dismissed the fact this time, as the progressive bonuses felt like reward enough. Stats *14 Deaths *22 Grand Master rankings earned *11 Secret items unlocked *17 Hours of total playtime *50% chance that all the voice-acting in the game is incredibly offensive Trivia *Jirard stealth-killed Ted by quietly suffocating him on the ground. *In the game's debug mode, Jirard made a level featuring tons of bears, which ended up resulting in the game crashing. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Finish It!